The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a purified and pressurized liquid carbon dioxide stream in which a feed stream composed of carbon dioxide vapor is condensed into a liquid that is subsequently pressurized by being heated within a chamber. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method and apparatus in which two chambers are used so that the pressurized liquid carbon dioxide stream can be continually dispensed.
Highly pressurized, purified liquid carbon dioxide is required for a variety of industrial processes. Such highly pressurized liquid is produced by purifying industrial grade liquid carbon dioxide that is available at about 13 to 23 bar and then pumping the liquid to a pressure of anywhere from between about 20 and about 68 bar.
The problem with pumping, however, is that impurities such as particulates or hydrocarbons can be introduced into the product stream as a byproduct of mechanical pump operation. As will be discussed, this problem is overcome in the present invention.